Bundles of Joy
by EmilyCamden
Summary: Rating Based on the fact that there is pregnancy in it. I put it up just to be safe...This is set right after Lucy takes the pregnancy test; which results are negative. Then Lucy learns that the results may be wrong... Read and reveiw please!
1. The Test

This is set right after Lucy takes the pregnancy test; which results are negative. I am also pretending that Mary and Wilson are still together, even though I know that they aren't. I am pretending that they eloped and didn't consider not doing it at all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from the television show or books. If I did, I'd be rich. But I'm not.  
  
And now the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Luce?", Kevin asked.  
  
Lucy and Kevin were up in the garage apartment. It was just 7:30 in the morning and they had just woken up. They were still in bed, but Lucy wasn't looking too good.  
  
"I don't feel very good, Kev," Lucy said. She then ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
  
"I know that the pregnancy test was negative, Luce. But this looks an awful lot like morning sickness to me. I am going to take you to the doctor's today so that we can know for sure that you aren't pregnant. Those tests aren't always accurate."  
  
Lucy came out of the bathroom looking very pale. She climbed back into bed, just as Kevin was climbing out.  
  
"Listen, honey. As much as I hate to leave you like this, I have the early shirt at work today. Once I get there, I will schedule an appointment with a gynecologist for a blood test. Then I'll call you and tell you the time of the appointment, and I will take you. I should be home by noon."  
  
With this, Kevin got dressed and headed off to work. But before he left, he kissed Lucy and whispered 'I love you' in her ear.  
  
~  
  
As Kevin was driving to work, he called the gynecologist's office and scheduled an appointment for 12:30 that afternoon.  
  
"You are lucky- that is the only appointment we have open for a week. And, it was only open because there was a cancellation," the secretary informed him.  
  
"Thanks," Kevin replied. "Bye."  
  
Kevin then dialed their number to tell Lucy.  
  
"Hello?" Lucy asked. She was sounding a lot better.  
  
"Luce? Hun? It's Kev. You're appointment is 12:20- today. I'll pick you up after work. But, I can't talk right now. I am at work now."  
  
"Okay, you won't forget, will you?", Lucy asked, apparently concerned.  
  
"No, I won't forget. I love you. See you at 12:15."  
  
"I love you too. Bye!"  
  
~~12 P.M. that afternoon~~  
  
Kevin had just finished for the day and was driving home to pick up Lucy. When he arrived, she was waiting for him. She hopped in the car and they drove silently to the doctor's office.  
  
When they arrived, Kevin asked, "Are you scared?"  
  
"A little," Lucy responded. "If I am pregnant, then our lives are going to change forever. It's not that I don't WANT to have a baby with you, it's just that I don't think I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility."  
  
"Well, we are about to find out if we are, I guess." Kevin took a deep breath, and they headed into the office.  
  
They entered the waiting room. They checked in their names with the receptionist and sat down in the tacky vinyl waiting room chairs.  
  
Five minutes later, a nurse appeared.  
  
"Lucy Camden."  
  
"That's me." Lucy replied.  
  
"Do you want me to come with?", Kevin asked Lucy.  
  
Lucy merely nodded her head, yes.  
  
"Is it okay?", she questioned the nurse.  
  
"No problem," was the nurse's reply.  
  
The nurse, who had told the couple to call her Nancy, led them back to a large examining room.  
  
"This might hurt a little," Nancy told Lucy, as she prepared to draw blood.  
  
The needle pricked Lucy's upper arm, and she winced. The tube quickly filled with blood and the nurse sent it to the lab to be tested. She cleaned up Lucy's arm and told them that the results should be out in five to ten minutes.  
  
So, they sat in the examining room, anxiously awaiting the results. After about eight minutes, a doctor entered the room.  
  
"Lucy Kinkirk?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am Doctor Carlson. The results just got back from the lab."  
  
"Am I pregnant?" Lucy asked.  
  
"You---" 


	2. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I don't own the Camdens or anyone you recognize from the television show or books. I do, however, own Dr. Carlson and all the characters that you do not recognize.  
  
Now. Chapter Two:  
  
"You are pregnant. Congratulations," the doctor interjected.  
  
Lucy buried her head in her hands.  
  
"I am not ready for this." she muttered  
  
"That is what I came to discuss with you. The way I see it, you have three options. The first is, you have the baby and raise it. The second is, you have the baby and give it up for adoption. The third is an abortion," the doctor stated.  
  
"I would NEVER consider giving my child up for adoption, or killing it. We will keep him or her." Lucy replied this with so much force, that the doctor was temporarily shocked.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," Kevin added.  
  
They left the building ten minutes later. Apparently, Lucy was two and a half months along.  
  
"What do you think my parents will think?", Lucy asked.  
  
"I am sure that they'll be happy for us." Kevin said.  
  
"Then we'll tell them tonight at dinner."  
  
"Good idea, Luce"  
  
~~Dinner~~  
  
"Umm. everyone? Kevin and I have an announcement to make," Lucy said.  
  
She paused, before going on.  
  
"I'm. I mean we're. pregnant. We are going to have a baby."  
  
"P.Pregnant?", Annie asked.  
  
"Yes," Kevin replied. "Luce is two and a half months along."  
  
Annie looked ecstatic.  
  
"I am going to be a grandma!" she exclaimed.  
  
Then Eric spoke up.  
  
"But, Lucy. You aren't even out of college yet. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, Kevin has his job, which is enough to support the family. In order to get me through college, though, I will need a part time job as a secretary or something."  
  
"Speaking of news," Mary said, "Wilson and I also have an announcement."  
  
"You mean, in addition, to you being married?"  
  
"Yep. We are having a baby too. I am also two and a half months along. I found out about a week ago and was waiting for the right time to tell you." Mary informed them.  
  
"Two babies at once! Wow!", Annie said.  
  
"Congratulations, Lucy, Mary", said Ruthie.  
  
"Con-grat-u-la-tion", added Sam.  
  
"Yeah, Con-grat-u-la-tion", repeated David.  
  
~Later That Night~  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Rrrring, Rrrrring. Rrrring, Rrrrring."  
  
"Hello?" Lucy answered the phone.  
  
"Lucy? Hi. It is Doctor Carlson from the gynecologist's office. We spoke earlier today."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Lucy questioned.  
  
"Not exactly, but upon your leaving, we examined your results more closely and found that you have a second fetus inside you. You are having twins."  
  
"Twins?" Lucy asked, in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, and I intend to follow your pregnancy very closely. I will need you to come back in a week for another blood test, just to make sure nothing is changing."  
  
"Thanks. Bye," Lucy said.  
  
"KEVIN!" Lucy shouted.  
  
"Coming!" Kevin called back.  
  
When Kevin appeared, Lucy started.  
  
"That was Dr. Carlson from the gynecologist's office. She told me we were having twins."  
  
"Twins. Wow. We didn't plan for that, but what is one more to the one we already have."  
  
"I was thinking we would tell the family in the morning," Lucy explained.  
  
"I agree." Kevin agreed. "Two babies."  
  
Kevin and Lucy then climbed into bed and fell quickly asleep.  
  
A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I am glad that I am getting so many reviews! Five in one day! As soon as I saw that I quickly wrote this next chapter. I hope you liked it! Please keep reviewing everyone!  
  
Anonymous: I hope that you liked the outcome! Keep reading! I plan to update frequently!  
  
Anonymous: I hope that I didn't keep you waiting very long! I tried not to wait to long after that cliffie.  
  
Princess Charity: Thanks! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long after that cliffie.  
  
Bbwholly1981: Again, hope I didn't wait to long to post. Thanks!  
  
Maria14: Thanks for reading! I am glad you liked it! 


	3. Ruthie, the Babysitter

Disclaimer: Don't Own anything you recognize. don't sue me.  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing! I am shocked at how many I have received! Please keep on reviewing, please! If you review a lot, then I will post more frequently.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
The next morning, Kevin and Lucy awoke around seven a.m. Lucy ran to the bathroom, because she was still experiencing morning sickness. Kevin had off work today, so around 8, they went down to the house for breakfast.  
  
They were greeted with a chorus of 'hellos'.  
  
Lucy and Kevin sat down and joined in the conversation that was already going. Apparently, Ruthie had a boyfriend.  
  
"Who's the lucky guy Ruthie?", Lucy asked.  
  
"Peter." Ruthie answered. "Ever since he let that bully beat him up so they would stop talking about Simon, I knew he really liked me. He asked me out a couple days afterward."  
  
"I really owe it to Peter," Simon said. "Surprisingly enough, that bully is beating up anyone who talks about me at school, so people are starting to forgive me. The brother of that kid who I hit actually apologized to me the other day. He says that it was his fault and that he was the one who gave his younger brother the pot. He said that I don't have to move out of the school district if I don't want to, but I still think it would be better. I think I might stick around Glenn Oak now, though."  
  
"That's great Simon!", Eric exclaimed.  
  
"I knew that that is what you wanted me to do, and after the whole apology, I am feeling a lot better. So, I decided to take those tests, and hopefully get into Glenn Oak Community College before the fall semester."  
  
The conversations then switched back to Ruthie and Peter, and finally Annie asked Lucy how she was doing.  
  
"Well," Lucy said. "We got a call from Dr. Carlson, the gynecologist. She says that after we left her office yesterday, they found out that there was a second fetus inside me. We are having twins."  
  
"Twins? Oh, Luce! That's great!", Annie exclaimed.  
  
"We are twins," Sam and David said simultaneously.  
  
"And now we have twin brothers," David added.  
  
"No, sweetie. They aren't your brothers, they are your nieces or nephews."  
  
"Niece?" David asked  
  
"Nephew? What's that?" Sam asked  
  
"It means that you are going to be uncles." Lucy explained.  
  
"Ooooh." Sam said, slowly beginning to understand.  
  
~~After Breakfast~~  
  
"Ruthie?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yeah, Lucy?"  
  
"Can you come here for a second?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ruthie walked up to the garage apartment with Lucy, wondering what this was about.  
  
"When the twins are born," Lucy explained, "There are going to be some nights and some weekends when I am at college and Kev is at work."  
  
"I see where you are going with this . . .", Ruthie said with a smile.  
  
"We want you to be our babysitter."  
  
"Sure!" Ruthie exclaimed.  
  
"We thought you were the most qualified one, since you know how to change diapers and you love little kids."  
  
"I owe that to Sam and David."  
  
Lucy burst out laughing.  
  
"I bet you do."  
  
"There's just one condition though . . ." Ruthie said.  
  
"And what would that be?" Lucy asked, wondering if it had something to do with money.  
  
"When they are old enough to speak, they call me AUNT Ruthie."  
  
"Of course they will," Lucy replied, relieved that it wasn't something more drastic.  
  
They then walked back downstairs, Ruthie excited to tell everyone that she was going to be Lucy's babysitter.  
  
Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! I will put individual thank- you's out later. I have to stop typing. 


	4. They just keep multiplying

Bundles of Joy  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even bother writing these? Everyone knows that I do not own any characters or places or objects or . . . . . . or things that you recognize from the books or television series. I DO own: Dr. Carlson and Nancy and Susan (nurses). I will also own the first names of Lucy and Kevin's kids and Mary and Wilson's kid.  
  
Here's Chapter Four:  
  
~One Week Later~  
  
Lucy, Kevin, Mary, and Wilson entered the doctor's office. Mary and Wilson had decided to use the same doctor as Lucy and Kevin because it was closer to their house. Lucy and Mary both had their follow-up appointment from the first. They both had to get more blood tests, and when Lucy was called, she dreaded going into the examining room.  
  
"See you in a little bit, Lucy," Mary told her, as she was walking away.  
  
"Have FUN Mary," Lucy replied, sarcastically.  
  
Lucy entered the same exact examining room that they had been in before, and was closely followed by Kevin. The nurse, whose name was Susan, took the blood, cleaned up Lucy's arm, and sent the blood to the lab for testing, much like last time. She then handed Kevin a sheet of paper with a list of parenting classes that they could try.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Carlson walked into the room.  
  
"Lucy, Kevin, I am afraid that I have some startling news."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kevin asked worriedly.  
  
"Not exactly," the doctor replied in the same tone that she had used to tell Lucy that there wasn't anything wrong when she had called that night a week ago. "Lucy, we ran through your blood tests again and found that a third fetus has either developed or we missed it when we did the first blood test."  
  
"Three babies?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yes, triplets," the doctor replied in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"They just keep multiplying, don't they . . ." Lucy said with a deep sigh.  
  
"I also wanted to tell you that there is a possibility that you could develop even more fetuses inside you . . . up to EIGHT in fact," the doctor said, trying to sound like she wasn't worried. But, you could tell from her voice that she was.  
  
"What is the possibility of this?" Kevin asked  
  
"Well, you see, because she has already developed one extra fetus, the possibility is very high. This is abnormal, and depending on how many babies develop inside Lucy, the chance that one or more of the babies will die is fairly high."  
  
"I mean, what is the possibility that she will develop more babies?", Kevin asked.  
  
"Oh, that. She has about a 95% chance that she will, and a 5% chance that she will not. If she does develop at least one more, then the chance increases to 98%, and if it gets to be that she is having quadruplets, then there is 99.9% chance that she will have quintuplets (A/N: Quintuplets are five babies) If it gets to the point where she is having quintuplets, then the chance drops down to 70% that she will have sextuplets (A/N: Six babies). If there are six babies, then the chance increases back to 95% that she will have septuplets (A/N: Seven babies.) If she has seven, then there is a 60% chance that she will have octuplets (A/N: Eight babies). Then, the chance decreases to 2% for nine babies. This is a rare condition that only occurs when the mother has been given steroids or been taking birth control pills that are ineffective. When this occurs, it is still a 1/100,000 chance that this will occur. Did you know that some birth control pills that are out on the market actually increase the chance of becoming pregnant? It is the exact opposite of what the birth control pills that work do."  
  
(A/N: I made up the condition and the entire % of chances to work with my plot. If it isn't very realistic, I am sorry. But, I needed to do it in order to make the plot fit.)  
  
"So, I could have up to 8 kids, at once?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yes, and the more babies that you have, the less of a chance for survival of all of the infants."  
  
~10 Minutes Later~  
  
"Eight . . ." Lucy sobbed. "Lets not tell my parents. Let's just tell them that we are having triplets. If it increases, then we will just let them know, one baby at a time.  
  
"I think that is a good idea," Kevin agreed.  
  
So, they walked to their car and had a long drive home, in which Kevin and Lucy talked about how they could afford up to eight kids.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing!!! I can't tell you how much I love to receive reviews and how much I appreciate them! Please keep reviewing!  
  
Camdengirl4ever: I am glad that you like it!!! I actually had read all of your stories before I posted mine on here. I didn't get around to reviewing them though. sorry. I am really busy right now, as I am getting ready for a week long cruise in the Bahamas followed by three days on an island, and I have to buy all new summer clothes to wear down there, because I just had a growth spurt. And there's two formal nights. I hope that I am not posting too infrequently.  
  
Bbwholly1981- Thanks! I am glad that people like my work!  
  
Caligurl: Thanks! I WILL continue, but starting the 17th of October, I am going on a cruise, so there will be a week and a half's delay in updates. When I come back, I will post a very long chapter or two to make up for it.  
  
AllHart: Thanks! I will most definitely continue to write! I am just getting started with this story!!!  
  
AthleticCharmedOne: Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for the third and fourth chapters!  
  
M99: I am soooo glad that people like my work! I will definitely keep writing if so many people keep reviewing!  
  
Kelly: I am glad you like it! Thanks! I will definitely keep writing since everyone seems to like it. I will probably get the next chapter up in a couple of days or less.  
  
SarahandMattCamden4ever: Thanks! I'll post often!  
  
Minacle2002: Thanks! I will definitely keep it going! I am glad that you are enjoying it. There are a few reasons that I had Mary and Lucy be pregnant together, which you will find out later. I am glad that you think its neat. 


	5. More and More and More

"Mom, Dad. We are having triplets." Lucy told her parents the next morning at breakfast.  
  
"Triplets?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yes, they found a third baby when I went back for my second blood test." Lucy said.  
  
"Oh, that's great!" Annie exclaimed with such enthusiasm that even Eric was surprised, and he had lived with her for quite some time.  
  
"Thanks mom!" Lucy said. "I am glad that you are okay with all of this."  
  
Kevin, sensing it was his turn to add something said, "Don't worry Eric. We have a plan for how we are going to take care of these babies and how we are going to have enough money for them."  
  
"I don't even want to know what it is right now," Eric stated. "Congratulations."  
  
~The Next Week~  
  
Lucy and Kevin were back at the doctor's office for their weekly check-up because of the possibility that they could have octuplets. The nurse had drawn blood and sent the results to the lab. By now, the blood tests didn't hurt Lucy anymore because she was used to it. Fifteen minutes later, the doctor came in with the results from the lab.  
  
"Four- It is now up to four babies" the doctor commented.  
  
~Breakfast the Next Morning~  
  
"Four" Lucy said.  
  
"THAT'S GREAT!!!" exclaimed Annie.  
  
~The Following Week~  
  
"Five- you are having octuplets" the doctor said.  
  
~Breakfast the Next Morning~  
  
"Five", Lucy said.  
  
"What is going on here?" Eric asked. "Are the people in those labs ignorant or what?"  
  
"We aren't sure. I have another appointment in six days, I'll ask then", Lucy said. Although she knew, she didn't want to tell her parents just yet.  
  
~The Next Appointment~  
  
"Six" the doctor informed them.  
  
~The 7th Appointment~  
  
"Seven" the doctor said.  
  
~The 8th Appointment~  
  
Lucy was now three and a half months along and beginning to show- a lot. Her belly was getting gradually more and more round, but that was to be expected when you had seven babies developing inside you.  
  
Lucy and Kevin were, once again, sitting in the patient's room awaiting the results from the lab.  
  
The doctor bustled in and apologized for the wait. She informed them that it appeared as though she would not develop yet another baby, so they would most likely be having only seven. Lucy and Kevin both looked relieved, although seven infants at once was going to be a huge challenge.  
  
"Mary is lucky- she's only having one," Lucy told Kevin as they walked out of the patients room and into the main lobby.  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Kevin said, giving Lucy a quick kiss. "We may be having seven babies, but each one is a bundle of joy."  
  
"I know, what I meant was that she only had to deliver one. I will be going through seven times the pain that she is."  
  
"When is your due date?"  
  
"July . . . 27th," Lucy said.  
  
"And when is Mary's?"  
  
"July 29th"  
  
By this time, Lucy and Kevin had reached their car, and drove home talking about how they would afford this.  
  
They drove past a convenient store, which had an advertisement for the LottoLuck Jackpot. It was a dollar a ticket, and the pot was up to 690 million dollars.  
  
Lucy told Kevin to turn around and they went back to the store to buy a ticket. It was a tradition of Lucy's to buy two tickets every time the jackpot got that high. She would always choose her own numbers and then hope to win, but she never had.  
  
"If we won," Lucy thought, "then we would never have to worry about money ever again."  
  
Although Lucy knew that she wouldn't win, she made Kevin go into the store for her and buy the tickets. Kevin was apparently thinking the same as Lucy, so instead of only buying two tickets, he bought four.  
  
As Kevin got back into the car, he showed Lucy the four tickets that he had bought.  
  
"Drawing's tomorrow night." Kevin informed her.  
  
"Yeah. We won't win, but wouldn't it be awesome if we did?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"We could buy a huge house- a mansion. And give money to our families. And charity. And we'd never have to worry about it again."  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"Yeah..." Lucy said, still thinking about the possibilities.  
  
Just then, her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello", Lucy answered.  
  
"Hi. Mrs. Kinkirk?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is Dr. Carlson, from the gynecologist's office."  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Well, it seems as though our lab technicians made a mistake."  
  
"What kind of mistake?"  
  
"It seems as though you will be having eight babies."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Our technicians overlooked the 8th fetus because it was under number five."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yes, our office fully apologizes for this mistake."  
  
"Is there any possibility of a ninth at all?"  
  
"Only a 2% chance. Very unlikely."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lucy hung up. How was she going to tell everyone?  
  
"Kev?"  
  
"Yea?" he responded, his eyes on the road.  
  
"That was Dr. Carlson. It's 8."  
  
"Oh god... but then again, what's one more?"  
  
"You're right. I think we really need to win that lottery drawing, even though we won't."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
They drove the rest of the way home in silence.  
  
A/N: Oh my gosh guys... I am soooooo sorry. I didn't mean to take this long to update- its been like 3 months. If anyone has suggestions for baby names- I'll take em! Okay here goes nothing:  
  
Ravenclaw525: thanks! I am sooo sorry I took so long to update. I don't mind if you copy it a little at all. I don't mind when people copy my stuff 'a little' because that means they liked it ( Just as long as you don't steal my whole plot (  
  
Miracle2002: Thanks for the review! Glad you think its interesting. Sorry it took so long to update ( Yeah- the whole new medical thing- I needed it to fit my plot. You'll find out why later *mischievous grin*  
  
Avriland7thHeaven: Thanks! Glad you love it!  
  
Cfcs: thanks! Glad you like the story idea! Sorry it took so long to update. I forgot about it *guilty grin*  
  
Angel of the Night Watchers: thanks! I'll update more frequently now!  
  
Pix E. Dust: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!  
  
Caligurl: thanks! The cruise was awesome!!! I'll update more frequently from now on.  
  
Maria14: thanks for the review. I'll update more frequently from now on.  
  
Jae: Yeah- 8 babies is extreme. Thanks! 


End file.
